Regreso a casa
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: —Sakura —pronunció con dificultad. Era ella, la misma de ocho años atrás. Sus cabellos castaños claros cayendo hasta su espalda, sus orbes esmeraldas brillantes, su sonrisa amplia. SxS. OS.


—Sakura —pronunció con dificultad. Era ella, la misma de ocho años atrás. Sus cabellos castaños claros cayendo hasta su espalda, sus orbes esmeraldas brillantes, su sonrisa amplia.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Afortunadamente nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece, de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: <strong>No muy original, pero después aclaro de dónde proviene. SxS.

* * *

><p><strong>Regreso a casa<strong>

_Oneshot_

* * *

><p>Tomoeda había cambiado.<p>

Los pequeños lotes vacíos ahora estaban ocupados por hogareñas casas familiares, las calles llenas de niños tenían automóviles aparcados junto a las aceras, el parque del Rey Pingüino se veía más lleno que antes.

El heredero del Clan Li no podía esperar otra cosa, hacían ocho años desde la última vez que estuvo en el pueblo y asumir que se habían quedado estancados en el pasado era ingenuo.

Incluso él había dado vuelta a la página.

Sonrió melancólico hacia la inigualable casa amarilla de los Kinomoto, pensando en sus dueños, a quienes no veía desde hacía mucho. Aprovechó su viaje de negocios a Japón para hacer una visita, después de todo no estaba muy lejos de Tokio, donde llevó a cabo una reunión no muy importante, pero que le había orillado a regresar al país que juró nunca volver a pisar.

Los recuerdos allí eran muy duros, la pena le embargaba al volver a dedicar un solo pensamiento a los sucesos ocurridos años atrás.

Dio un paso para seguir ascendiendo los peldaños que daban a la puerta, admirando que el señor Fujitaka nunca cambiara el color favorito de su fallecida esposa, y recordó las veces que vio salir a Sakura apresurada, después de haberle propinado un pisotón a Touya, que no le había despertado y le había llamado "monstruo" una vez más. Agitó la cabeza para apartar el pensamiento, se suponía que ya había dejado atrás ese período de su vida.

Llegó a la puerta y tocó el timbre; reconoció la voz de su antiguo suegro del otro lado diciéndole que ya atendía.

—Shaoran —saludó el castaño que apareció tras la puerta de madera, sus ojos abriéndose asombrados—, ¡qué sorpresa! —completó al tiempo que formaba una sonrisa afectuosa.

Shaoran realizó una reverencia. —Lamento haber aparecido sin anunciarme previamente —musitó de manera respetuosa y se incorporó, Fukitaka negó y se hizo a un lado invitándole a pasar. Sus movimientos eran más lentos, pues su edad ya era avanzada.

—Para nada, Shaoran, siempre eres bienvenido. Estoy preparando el almuerzo, esta tarde vendrán Touya y su esposa —dijo señalando el delantal rosa que portaba encima de su ropa.

El de Sakura.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Fujitaka dirigiéndole a la sala de estar, pero él negó, si estaba preparando el almuerzo debía de estar en la cocina. Y no debía entretenerlo.

—Los negocios van bien —respondió permaneciendo en el recibidor, viendo subrepticiamente la foto de Sakura en la pared—, un viaje de negocios me ha traído a Japón y he aprovechado para darme una vuelta por el pueblo. No me gustaría tomar mucho de su tiempo. ¿Cómo está usted?

—No te preocupes, Shaoran, vamos al comedor y así sostenemos una charla—. Fujitaka sonrió. —A menos que tengas prisa —agregó y al ver que él negaba, le instó a la habitación donde consumían los alimentos. —Respecto a tu pregunta, he estado bien. Hace un año Touya y su esposa se mudaron porque a él le ofrecieron un nuevo puesto en el hospital de Tokio. Me ofrecieron ir con ellos, pero yo no pude abandonar esta casa.

—Comprendo —susurró asintiendo.

—¿Te has casado? —cuestionó entonces Fujitaka, ofreciéndole asiento mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Sí, hace unos meses —dijo al tiempo que observaba la fotografía del día de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, en ella estaba acompañada de Touya, ambos tocando el piano—, es mi deber como cabeza del Clan Li proporcionar un heredero —informó apartando su mirada ambarina del retrato, posándola en el que se encontraba a su lado, donde aparecía Sakura sonriendo el día de su boda.

La misma que él guardaba secretamente en su bolsillo.

Los ojos verdes de su antiguo flor de cerezo brillaban ilusionados y la sonrisa en su rostro era tan amplia que podía iluminar el día de quien la viera. Ese día ella había estado tan feliz, como él.

—De no ser así no lo habrías hecho, ¿verdad? —La voz de Fujitaka le sacó de su letargo y lo miró parpadeando, el hombre le brindaba una sonrisa triste. —De no ser el heredero, sino un hombre normal como yo, ¿te habrías vuelto a casar? —aclaró Fujitaka y él suspiró.

Sólo el padre de Sakura era capaz de conocer sus sentimientos, ambos habían experimentado la pérdida de su amada, aunque el hombre mayor también había sufrido la de una hija.

—Me pregunté lo mismo el día que mi esposa anunció que estaba embarazada —confió bajando la mirada, enfocando su vista en sus manos entrelazadas. Escuchó el ruido del sartén moviéndose, Fujitaka había dejado de mirarle—. A pesar de que han sido casi ocho años y medio, y que he tratado de convencerme que he superado su muerte, sigo amando a Sakura —finalizó, era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. Seguía amando a su flor de cerezo, aun cuando ella había partido para siempre. Era cierto, se había casado nuevamente con una mujer aceptable para el Clan, la quería como la madre de su futuro hijo, pero no estaba enamorado de ella, y nunca llegaría a amarla.

En su vida sólo había podido amar a una mujer. Y la había perdido.

—No te sientas avergonzado —habló Fujitaka, ubicándose en el asiento frente a él.

Alzó la cabeza.

Fujitaka miraba los retratos. —Que fueran jóvenes no quiere decir que no experimentaran un verdadero amor, pero también, porque aún sigues siendo joven, creo que mereces una oportunidad para seguir. Yo fui afortunado de que Nadeshiko me dejara a mis hijos, pero tú sólo te has quedado con lo mejor, los recuerdos —hizo una pausa—. No te pido que olvides a mi hija, que dejes de amarla, no podría hacerlo, pero te aseguro que no tendré objeciones en que intentes continuar sin ella y trates de ser feliz…

—Ella tampoco lo habría querido así —finalizó él, suspirando. Pero no era muy fácil hacer lo que decía Fujitaka, entre momentos se encontraba pensando nuevamente en ella, en su cabello castaño que se iluminaba bajo el sol, en sus ojos verdes que ardían en furia cuando se cometía una injusticia, en su risa, su voz.

La extrañaba. Nunca dejaría de hacerlo. El tiempo que tuvieron juntos fue muy poco en comparación de la vida que planeaban compartir.

Inclinó su cabeza y sollozó por primera vez en ocho años, llorando por su amor perdido, por la única mujer que había amado desde que era un chiquillo, cuando compitió con ella por las cartas Clow. Lloró porque no pudo salvarla con todo el poder que tenía, porque permitió que muriera en sus brazos, que su risa se apagara.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro, ignorando la vergüenza de llorar frente al hombre que llamó padre poco tiempo. Tenía años conteniendo sus sentimientos, acumulando su dolor, mostrándose fuerte frente al mundo.

Cuando en realidad era un hombre destrozado.

—Yo… lo s-siento —musitó entre sollozos—, dejé que m-mu-riera. No la protegí como debía… Yo la… amaba y lo único… que pude hacer fue…

—Shaoran —interrumpió Fujitaka—, no fue tu culpa.

—Sí lo fue. —No, sólo eres humano, ninguna habilidad mágica cambiará eso, no podías predecir que Sakura salvaría a ese niño de ser arrollado, que interpondría su cuerpo en vez de acudir a sus poderes. —Pero… —No Shaoran.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, que fue interrumpido por el reloj anunciando las once.

—Creo que es hora de irme —anunció poniéndose en pie.

—¿No te gustaría hacernos compañía? —invitó Fujitaka imitando su acción. Se vio tentado a aceptar, pero no podía, tenía que volver a su vida, los Kinomoto ya no eran su familia, él había perdido ese derecho al apartarse de ellos y nunca volver a mantener contacto.

Se alejó cuando menos debía, todos estaban sufriendo como él, pero ninguno huyó. Y él sí.

—Touya no te guarda rencor —aseguró el mayor de los Kinomoto. —Le agradará verte.

Shaoran sonrió de lado y llevó una mano a su cabello desordenado. El día que Touya Kinomoto se alegrara de verlo. —Creo que es tiempo de irme, tenía que despedirme, antes no lo hice.

—Nosotros entendimos, Shaoran —reveló Fujitaka acompañándolo a la puerta frontal. —No fue fácil para ninguno.

Asintió y se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, recordando un hecho importante. —¿Las cartas?, ¿Kerberos?, ¿Yue?

—Antes de volver al libro, Kero me pidió que cuando yo lo creyera correcto, lo llevara a algún sitio donde las cartas Sakura pudieran tener un nuevo amo. Hace seis años tuve un viaje a Londres, y sentí que una biblioteca pública era el lugar adecuado, sólo una persona con poderes podría liberar las cartas. Yukito me acompañó, él reside allá.

—Espero que la persona que encuentre las cartas Sakura sea afortunada —expresó con sinceridad y extendió su brazo hacia Fujitaka, pero él negó y lo abrazó.

—Cuídate, hijo —susurró y no pudo más que musitar un débil gracias.

Se separaron y giró para salir. Abrió la puerta y miró asombrado a la persona del otro lado.

—Sakura —pronunció con dificultad.

Era ella, la misma de ocho años atrás. Sus cabellos castaños claros cayendo hasta su espalda, sus orbes esmeraldas brillantes, su sonrisa amplia.

—Shaoran. —Y su voz.

Ella dio un paso al frente, portaba el mismo vestido de flores que tenía el día de su muerte, el que quedó manchado de carmesí, el que le regaló por su primer aniversario de bodas.

Estaba viendo una ilusión, Sakura estaba muerta, sintió cuando sus respiraciones concluyeron, cuando su corazón se detuvo.

La enterró en una caja.

Quienquiera que fuera la joven frente a él, no era Sakura. _Su _Sakura había muerto.

Frunció el ceño cuando ella extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo, pero él dio un paso atrás, ocasionando que la joven casi cayera. —¿Shaoran?

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó con frialdad, y los ojos verdes de la joven se humedecieron.

—¿No me reconoces?, soy yo, Sakura, tu esposa—. De haber sido un hombre le habría golpeado por querer usurpar el lugar de su amada.

—Mi esposa Sakura está muerta —espetó empuñando sus manos.

La joven le miró desconcertada y le pareció identificar que sus ojos se mostraron heridos por sus palabras. —Shaoran, soy yo —estiró su delgado brazo—, Sakura. Tócame. —Su piel tersa hizo contacto con su pómulo y le recorrió un escalofrío, como cuando _su_ Sakura lo hacía. —Siente mi presencia —insistió apartando su mano de su rostro—, soy Sakura, la que conociste a los diez años. No estoy muerta.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la joven frente a él. Era la energía de Sakura.

Eso no podía ser posible, no había manera de que alguien pudiera imitarla, sólo los hijos tenían esencias semejantes. Ningún hechizo podía igualar por completo la energía mágica de otro ser.

Ni el mismo Clow pudo hacerlo.

Levantó sus párpados.

—¿Qué eres? —cuestionó en voz baja. Se negaba a creer que fuera la Sakura que él amó.

Ella negó y recorrió su rostro con su mirada antes de fruncir el ceño. —Shaoran, ¿por qué has envejecido?

Parpadeó aturdido y la hizo a un lado antes de salir corriendo. No podía ser, no era posible.

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero siguió corriendo con fuerza hacia su objetivo, el cementerio de Tomoeda, tenía que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Se detuvo dándose cuenta que había llegado a su destino, tenía que comprobar ¿el qué?

¿Que el cuerpo no había desaparecido del féretro?, ¿que ella estaba viva?, ¿que había vuelto a su vida?, ¿que alguna magia la había hecho regresar de la muerte como si nada hubiera ocurrido?

Caminó con lentitud entre las lápidas del terreno y llegó a la identificada como perteneciente a _Sakura Li_.

Cayó de rodillas al pasto. Sakura había muerto más de ocho años atrás, ¿por qué retornaba?, ¿para qué?

¿Cuál era el propósito?

¿Atormentarlo?, ¿darle a entender que tenía una segunda oportunidad?

No, él estaba casado, esperaba un hijo, había formado una nueva vida.

¿Con qué propósito los dioses la habían regresado?

—¿Por qué ahora? —susurró y por segunda vez en el día se encontró derramando lágrimas por ella.

.

El ocaso estaba cayendo, llevaba horas en la misma posición, observando los pétalos rosas caer del árbol de cerezo, como lo hacían cada año en esa estación, la primavera. Se había sentado en el pasto, frente a la lápida de Sakura y había contemplado la inscripción en el cemento hasta que un pequeño pétalo cayó sobre su ojo, ocasionando que desviara la vista.

Ya era tarde, pero no conseguía apartarse de ese lugar. Le infundía una extraña clase de paz que no había tenido en años, no desde que la razón de su existencia había cerrado sus ojos.

Debía tratarse de un error del destino, la joven frente a la puerta había sido una alucinación, o si no se despertaría en unos minutos y se daría cuenta que sólo fue un mal sueño. La posibilidad de que Sakura hubiera vuelto era…

Sintió su presencia tras de él y suspiró. —¿Shaoran? —llamó ella y su voz se escuchó muy cerca. Sus pasos fueron inaudibles y en menos de cinco segundos la tuvo a su costado.

Ella se acuclilló y su índice delineó el _Li _ de la lápida.

—Papá y Touya me lo explicaron todo —dijo ella sin voltear a verlo—, que yo… que… han sido casi ocho años y medio —su voz se quebró y él sintió el impulso de tomarla en sus brazos y estrecharla fuertemente—, ¿cómo?

—No lo sé, _Sakura_. —Decir su nombre así fue lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer en mucho tiempo, más que escucharla. —No tengo la menor idea, he estudiado magia por tantos años y ningún libro…

—¿Crees que vuelva a irme? —Su pregunta le causó un estremecimiento, pero se negó a responderla, no tenía todas las respuestas. Se levantó y ella hizo lo propio. Quedaron frente a frente.

Quiso pronunciar un _¿qué pasará con nosotros?_, pero no pudo hacerlo, no era su lugar.

—Ya no hay un _nosotros_, ¿verdad? —musitó ella suavemente, sus ojos humedecidos. Sus pensamientos habían coincidido.

—No… —devolvió elevando su brazo con lentitud para posar su mano sobre su mejilla. —No puede… mi hijo, mi esposa… —acarició con suavidad su rostro y borró el rastro de la lágrima que abandonó su ojo.

Sakura llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo abrazándolo. Él se permitió aspirar la fragancia de flores de su cabello, de colocar su barbilla entre el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello.

—Yo no quiero dejarte, ahora que volviste —susurró abrazándola con fuerza. Quería irse con ella a un lugar donde nadie los conociera, donde pudieran estar juntos, donde tuvieran la oportunidad de hacer lo que siempre desearon.

Donde sólo importara que la amara.

—Yo también… pero tú tienes responsabilidades… una… una nueva vida… y yo no formo parte de ella—. Las palabras de ella escondían mucha verdad, pero por un solo instante quiso ser egoísta y sólo hacer lo que su corazón dictaba.

Y lo hizo.

Se separó de ella y acunó su rostro entre sus manos, acercó sus labios a los suyos y la besó. Probó sus labios tras una larga ausencia, se sumergió en el embrujo de su boca y saboreó el néctar de la victoria después de la batalla.

Ésta era su Sakura. Sus labios siempre habían encajado a los de él, desde que la besó por primera vez a los doce, hasta que lo hizo en su último día de vida, cuando tenía veintiuno. Sólo con Sakura sentía ese hormigueo recorrerle todo su cuerpo, esa chispa de vida en lo más profundo de su ser.

Volvía a tener a Sakura para él sólo un momento más.

—Te amo, Sakura —pronunció entre sus labios.

—Te amo, Shaoran —devolvió ella antes de abrazarlo una vez más.

De pronto su menudo cuerpo comenzó a ser recorrido por espasmos, y él escuchó el único sonido que nunca toleraron sus oídos.

Su llanto.

Se acercaba el final.

Él volvió a recurrir a las lágrimas, era injusto que estuviera ocurriendo eso. Era malditamente injusto.

—Sakura…

—No —ella colocó su dedo sobre sus labios, callándolo, con la poca ilimunación distinguió sus ojos enrojecidos—, no digas nada. No podemos hacer nada. Tú tienes que volver a Hong Kong, a la vida que has hecho. No puedes separarte de ese hijo que no ha nacido. Yo… yo tengo que quedarme aquí. O irme a un lugar donde nadie me conozca… ¿No lo entiendes? Lo que sea que me devolvió a la vida no nos quiso juntos, pude volver antes, cuando aún no te habías casado, no ahora…

Juntó su frente a la de ella. —Vete antes de que te retenga —dijo en voz baja—, _por favor _—suplicó apartando sus brazos de ella.

Sakura suspiró y asintió. Después dio un paso atrás, luego otro y continuó haciéndolo hasta que su silueta fue muy pequeña, cuando dio la vuelta y se mezcló con los colores del atardecer.

Y la vio partir, como la primera vez… sin la oportunidad de detenerla.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Me presento aquí xD, es la primera vez que publico en mi fandom preferido, pero es que hay tan buenas historias que no me animaba a hacer algo yo. Sólo que no pude evitarlo con este pequeño fic.**

**Para empezar, viendo mi nombre de usuario podrán saber de dónde proviene el Hoe :3 jajaj. Hace mucho que no me relaciono con CCS, pero no olvido a Sakurita y su expresión.**

**Bueno, el fic. Lo confieso, no es muy original, el otro día mi hermana veía una serie llamada _Resurrection_, lo más probable es que hayan oído hablar de ella, y estaba en el episodio donde uno que es pastor habla con la que fue su mujer, pero que murió, y me movió para escribir una escena similar aquí en FF (¡Vi la oportunidad de publicar en este fandom, yey!). Espero que fuera aceptable :), no sé qué pasó con ellos después de lo único que vi, pero yo ya hice mi fic jejeje**

**Creo que mejor le corto antes de extenderme. Tengan un bonito día.**

**Cuídense.**

**Felices fiestas.**

**HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
